


Ледяная кромка

by Kien_r



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Djeeta is 18 yes it's my canon, F/F, it's mostly Izmir's POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kien_r/pseuds/Kien_r
Summary: Изначально планировалось как Джита/Ишмир, а в итоге это по большей части POV самой Ишмир.Снежная женщина вовсе не холодная и заслуживает больше любви.
Relationships: izmir/Djeeta(Granblue Fantasy)





	Ледяная кромка

♪ Foreground Eclipse – Calm Eyes Fixed On Me, Screaming

Ишмир не улыбается первому снегу. Он похож на белый пепел, погребающий под собой всё живое. В горах нет ничего, кроме снега и льда: искрящейся жестокой белизны. И места, что для неё дороже всего на свете.  
И имя, и сила были унаследованы Ишмир. От уже ушедшего человека, ставшего ей отцом. Единственного человека, что заботился о ней.  
Жителей деревни девушка ненавидела и презирала. Стадо трусливых упрямцев, слепо пресмыкающихся перед старыми обычаями и законами природы. Не имеющие даже решимости бороться, только и способные, что полагаться на других.  
Ишмир вздохнула. Будет здорово, если никто не побеспокоит сегодня её покой. Незваным гостям здесь не рады.  
Но уже через несколько минут девушка услышала приближающиеся шаги. Она увидела вооружённого взрослого мужчину.  
Сдохни, снежная тварь! – крик пронзает разреженный воздух.  
Улыбка, подобная серебристой паутине, застывает на её губах.  
Так легко дать волю магической силе, что пылает в холодном до кончиков пальцев ледяном теле.  
Так легко отнять чужую жизнь – нет, даже не отнять. Просто превратить врага в ледяную глыбу, а огонёк жизни угаснет и сам. Многие люди позабыли о законе, столь простом и древнем, высеченном, пожалуй, в каждом живом разумном существе: убивай лишь тогда, когда имеешь решимость быть убитым.  
Снежная дева не забыла.  
Красные глаза сверкнули, как зёрна граната. В ту же секунду магическая сила Ишмир наполнила воздух.  
Ч-чудо... – слова обрываются. Осталось лишь безмолвие да дующий ветер.  
Чудовище? Она? Девочка, брошенная родителями и избранная жертвой? Женщина, всего лишь пытающаяся сдержать своё обещание умершему отцу?  
Возможно. Куда проще наставить на других оружие, чем протянуть руку и попытаться поговорить.  
Куда проще отбросить всех, кто не может вписаться в рамки "обычного человека" и оскорблять их, называя "ересью" и "монстрами". Ведь это позволяет людям не видеть всю ту бездну в своих душах, что они так отчаянно пытаются скрыть. Выставить себя святым и непогрешимым, словно это не ты избивал своего сына или ограбил мирного путника. Действительно, самый простой способ выжить в этом мире.

Ишмир просыпается в своей комнате на Грансайфере. Похоже, уже наступило утро: лучи света освещали небольшую комнатку, ставшую местом жительства для неё. Девушка слегка зевнула и отправилась искать капитана.  
Ларана-сан, доброе утро! – раздался звонкий голос, напоминающий колокольчик, дрожащий на ветру.  
Доброе утро, Лурия. Хорошо спала? – произнесла Ишмир, улыбнувшись. Она любила эту синеволосую девочку, похожую на маленькое, бегающее всюду солнышко, греющее других своим теплом. Сама Ишмир немного завидовала подобной доброте.  
– Да! А вы, Ларана-сан?  
Ну... Неплохо, – почувствовав неловкость, Ишмир переключила разговор на другую тему. – Я ищу Джиту, не подскажешь, где она может быть?  
– А! Я встретила её возле столовой: должно быть, она собирается позавтракать!  
– Спасибо. Я пойду тоже поем, пожалуй.  
Ишмир тихо засмеялась и направилась в сторону столовой. Внутри она видела Джиту, завтракающую омлетом и фруктами.  
Привет, Иш. Необычно видеть тебя так рано, – завидев её, та помахала рукой. – Хочешь, поедим вместе? Я, похоже, набрала слишком много.  
Девушка с копной золотистых волос сидела за столом. На огромной тарелке красовался пышный тёплый омлет. В миске рядом лежали бананы и сливы.  
– Спасибо. Я пойду налью себе чаю.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Тишину нарушал лишь шум вилок и ложек.  
Ишмир долго колебалась. Имеет ли она вообще право взваливать подобные вещи на девушку, сидящую рядом с ней? Джита была объектом любви и уважения Ишмир, и именно поэтому та не понимала, что делать с подобными чувствами.  
– Иш, что-то случилось?  
Решившись, Ишмир всё-таки произнесла то, что словно давило ей на грудную клетку, мешая дышать: "Я боюсь… Исчезнуть. Я слишком привыкла к одиночеству. Слишком привыкла к холоду. А ты протянула мне руку. Не испугалась меня.  
Потому мне страшно. Ведь в один момент я могу просто растаять словно снежинка".  
Иш… – Джита слегка чмокнула её в лоб, а затем взяла за руку.  
– Я буду держать твою руку, чтобы ты никуда не исчезла. И никакая ты не снежинка, ты огонь! Словно ледяной огонь! Помнишь, как ты съела острющую курицу и не поморщилась даже, а затем подралась с тем наглым мужиком?  
– Ха-ха. Помню. Курица была невкусной, кстати. Он её специально посыпал кучей специй, должно быть, чтобы замаскировать качество продукта.  
Ты очень сильный человек, Ларана. Так что прекращай хандрить, я верю в тебя и люблю тебя! – Джита смотрела на неё со сверкающими глазами, в которых плескалось солнце. Ровно с таким же лицом, когда она увела снежную женщину из её холодной обители.  
Спасибо, – Ишмир протянула руки и обняла девушку.

Кромка льда, долгое время покрывавшего её сердце, медленно таяла благодаря теплу заботы и любви.  
Дитя-жертва, ставшее ледяной ведьмой.  
Ларана-Ишмир, снежная женщина из гор.


End file.
